Final Fantasy VII : The Greatest Threat
by The Lionhearted
Summary: The group from Final Fantasy VII face an enemy more powerful than anything they could believe. They may need a shrubbery or two.


DISCLAIMER : I don't own Final Fantasy VII, although if I did, I'd be a rich guy with a nice car and lots of video games and stuff like that. I'd probably move to Japan and make a living as a programmer for Squaresoft or something along those lines but now I'm rambling, so anyway...  
  
FINAL FANTASY VII   
  
"Challenges come and go, but heros remain forever as long as someone remembers"  
  
The Greatest Threat  
  
The greatest challenge ever known was gone. Adventurers seeking that one great battle were sent home empty handed, except for one group of nomadic travellers. Cloud and his friends travel the lands now, searching for what adventures remain. With the last remaining WEAPONS, Emerald and Ruby destroyed, the heroic refugees of Midgar had nothing left to accomplish.   
  
Sephiroth was dead.  
  
Meteor was stopped.  
  
WEAPON forever abolished.  
  
Shin-Ra was shut down forever.  
  
Nothing remained for them to do. Of course Cloud and the others could retire to an easier life, but a true fighter must remain on the battlefield until his dying days. Tifa of course would occasionally try to convince Cloud that retiring from the fight was the best choice, but she always found herself missing the rush.   
  
What can a true fighter do when nothing is left?  
  
Even though the known threats to the world were gone, unknown threats could always remain as Cloud and his companions were soon to discover.  
  
This is the story of the greatest threat ever known.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Barret slammed the newest issue of "The Daily Rocket" down onto the table. Cloud who was sitting at the table in Cid Highwind's house dropped his piece of toast back onto his plate as he read the headline...  
  
FIFTEEN MURDERED IN OUTSKIRTS OF ROCKET TOWN  
  
Barret : "Cloud, lookit the headline! Fifteen dead!"  
  
Cloud : "God,... That's horrible..."  
  
Cloud read further down the article...  
  
Cloud : "Mauled by an unknown beast...?"  
  
Barret : "Ya, an on top of that, all the ones who got it were trained fighters!"  
  
Cloud : "Any idea who or what could have done it?"  
  
Barret : "Read down furtha'."  
  
Cloud read farther down and his eyes widened at what he saw.  
  
Cloud : "Tiny... bite marks? What the hell?"  
  
Tifa had just walked in, curious of the commotion and of the loud slam from earlier.  
  
Tifa : "Love, what's going on?"  
  
Cloud : "Take a look for yourself..."  
  
Cloud handed the paper to Tifa and watched her eyes as she read the paper.  
  
Tifa : "What...could have done this?"  
  
Barret : "Hell if we know."  
  
Cloud : "Seems like a challenge to me... I say we go after it!"  
  
Barret : "Yea! Lets kick that @#&*$@'s ass!  
  
Tifa : "Well, I'm for it as long as we can save more people from this kind of fate."  
  
Cloud : "So it's settled... We're going after it!"  
  
After gathering the group together, Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent, Cait Sith, Cid, and Nanaki all set out towards the outskirts of Rocket Town.   
  
Once there, they waited........until nightfall.............  
  
Yuffie stretched as she sat on a rock.  
  
Yuffie : "Gaaaaaaaawd! This is so boring!"  
  
Vincent : "...settle."  
  
Cloud : "Just keep your cool for now. I'm sure we'll find something."  
  
Tifa walked over to Cloud who was sitting on the ground, and sat beside him, resting her head on his sholder.  
  
Tifa : "It's a reallly nice night..."  
  
Cloud : "Yeah, too bad we aren't here on different circumstances."  
  
Tiffa giggled slightly and just held closer to him. They were all shocked out of their relaxing state however by a rustling in the brush ahead of them. Cloud quickly stood up, as did the others.  
  
Cloud : "Ok, this is it! Everyone, be on guard! Make sure that you have your materia equipped!  
  
They all watched the brush, unblinking, waiting...  
  
Suddenly, a white rabbit jumped free from the brush. It had red eyes, common to rabbits and just looked around at the surroundings and Cloud casually.  
  
Cloud : "Whew..."  
  
Barret : "Heh..."  
  
Cid : "#$@! rabbit."  
  
Vincent : "..."  
  
Tifa : "Oh jeez... Its just a rabbit."  
  
Nanaki : "Hmm..."  
  
Cait Sith : "A... rabbit?"  
  
Yuffie : "Oh gawd, its just a rabbit."  
  
Nanaki licked his lips as he watched the rabbit.  
  
Nanaki : "Hmm... That rabbit looks quite tasty."  
  
Yuffie : "Hungry? Hold on, I'll go get it."  
  
Yuffie grabbed her boomerang and walked cautiously up to the rabbit who still remained motionless.  
  
Yuffie : "Here, rabbit rabbit rabbit..."  
  
Suddenly, as Yuffie got close, the rabbit jumped for her neck, letting out an unearthly short, high, and rather cute squeek, and proceded to quickly bite her head completely off from her neck, her body falling to the ground dead.  
  
Vincent : "JESUS CHRIST!"  
  
Cloud : "The rabbit killed her!!!"  
  
Cid : "^&!*@#^!^&*#!$!!"  
  
Barret : "^&!*@#^!^&*#!$!!"  
  
Tifa : "Oh my god!"  
  
They all quickly hid behind the rock and watched as the rabbit resumed its stance from before, standing innocently and looking around.  
  
They were all breathing hard.  
  
Cloud : "Oh my god! That rabbit! It's..."  
  
Tifa : "Cloud, there is no way we can get close to that thing... One of us will surely suffer the same fate!"  
  
Barret : "Shi't!"  
  
Cid : "What'cha'll think we got the Highwind fer? We attack from the air!"  
  
Cloud and the others nodded as they quickly ran off to the highwind, leaving Yuffie's body to rot on the ground...  
  
20 Minutes Later....................  
  
Cid : "Okay, we're overtop the rabbit! Let'em fly!"  
  
Cloud and Barret began to drop Bolt Plumes, S-Mines, and Grenades from the highwind, down to where the rabbit was last seen. They could see the explosions below, and... they could now see the rabbit! The rabbit began to quickly jump back and forth, dodging the blasts effortlessly. Cloud and Barret began to feel that this was hopeless.  
  
Cloud : "This isn't working..."  
  
Barret : "Damn bunny wont die!"  
  
The two quickly returned to the bridge of the Highwind, ready to formulate another plan. After thinking for a while, Vincent, who had been mostly silent, spoke up.  
  
Vincent : "The Sister Ray."  
  
Cloud : "What?"  
  
Vincent : "You know... The mako cannon."  
  
Cid : "You dun' think that would be a bit of overkill?"  
  
Vincent : "Do you want to kill the bunny?"  
  
Cloud : "Yes..."  
  
Vincent : "Then kill it. Use the cannon."  
  
Cloud sighed, even though the idea of this was quite laughable..  
  
Another 20 Minutes Later................  
  
Cloud and Co. stumbled through the ruins of Midgar and managed to find his way to the amazingly still operational Sister Ray. Vincent, who had no knowledge of machinery whatsoever, but would never admit it, began to "attempt" operating the large cannon...  
  
Vincent : "..."  
  
Cid : "Vinny, I um... don't think you're doing that right..."  
  
Vinny..er..Vincent : "..."  
  
Cid : "C'mon, let me try. Im a whiz with machinery!"  
  
Vincent : "NO!"  
  
Cid : "..."  
  
Vincent continued to press buttons on the console...  
  
Vincent : "Alright... This will work now."  
  
Vincent pressed the Fire Button (which was luckilly marked "FIRE THE CANNON") and grinned slightly as he waited. Suddenly, Cait Sith's voice could be heard from the PHS.  
  
Cait Sith : "Hey, erm... Guys?"  
  
Cloud put the PHS to his ear...  
  
Cloud : "What is it, Cait? Did we get the bunny?"  
  
Cait Sith : "Ahh...well I'm here on the Highwind and um..."  
  
Cloud : "Yeah..?"  
  
Cait Sith : "You just ripped Bugenhagen's Observatory a new one."  
  
Vincent : "Didn't do it."  
  
Vincent walked away from the console proudly, trying to retain what dignity he had left.  
  
Cid : "Nice going, Vinny."  
  
Vinny ..er.. Vincent : "..."  
  
Cid : "Now, let me try working this *$#@#!"  
  
Cid proceded to enter the coordinates that the bunny was last located at and prepare the mako cannon for firing.  
  
Cid : "Ok! Here goes!"  
  
Cid pressed the fire button (which was still clearly marked) and he and the others felt a jolt as the cannon warmed up and fired.  
  
They waited...  
  
They waited more...  
  
They still waited...  
  
and then...  
  
After considering waiting even more, which was getting quite fun because Barret was quite skilled at parchese and had brought the game with him and was in the middle of a game with Nanaki and Tifa, but anyway, after all of that...  
  
It is said that in space, no one can hear you scream.  
  
Even so, if we could bend the laws of science for a moment...  
  
We would hear one hell of a loud squeek coming from the bunny as it was blown into oblivion along with most of the Rocket Town countryside.  
  
Cloud and friends returned to the Highwind, happy after the long quest to kill the bunny.  
  
Now they wonder... what could lay before them now?  
  
Cait Sith : "Well, there's always the Legendary Black Beast of AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!"  
  
  
And with those words, Cait Sith was eaten and they all lived happilly ever after... or something to that extent  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
